


Overworking

by Estirose



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Fancy has had better days. Luckily, Mint is there for her.(Set early-mid game)





	Overworking

**Author's Note:**

> For the FandomWeekly challenge "Bad Day".

She'd so wanted to finish the lift that day.

Fancy thought she'd had everything done to get that lift to the western plateau going. After all, she'd repaired a lift before, had some idea of the components, but everything had fallen behind. And it was all her fault.

Yes, her husband Mint tried to keep all the furnaces going, but she'd forgotten to leave wood for him in the box that they shared. She could hardly ask him to take an ax to a tree, since he did so much as Mayor Gale's assistant. Even if, she knew, he'd do practically anything for her.

Especially since he'd do anything for her, and she didn't want him to have to do that.

Thankfully, there hadn't been a hard turn-in date for the lift, but it still gnawed at her. She sat down at the table in their living room and put her head down. She had to wait for her forges and her cutter to do the job she'd set them to do.

She knew there were things she could be doing, but she didn't care. After all, no doubt those other things would go wrong, too. She was her father's daughter and she worked hard, but she felt like she could never reach the heights her father had as a builder.

"Princess? You in there-oh." Mint ground to a halt, blocking Pinky, who had come in the door after him. Pinky meowed at him as only an offended cat could. "Are you all right? Is it something I did?"

"No, I just forgot to give you or the furnaces wood, and so the project's going to be delayed at least a day. I wanted so much to be able to finish that this afternoon."

"Princess...." Mint's expression made her want to hug him. "It's all right. You work so hard, you're getting stressed. You should rest for a day. I can tend the machines for you."

"The sooner I can get this done, the better." She stood up and hugged Mint. He responded by giving her a kiss.

"Princess...." He sighed, and Fancy wished she could cheer him up. This was her fault, too. "Let me give you a massage."

"I don't think a massage would help, but...." She turned around and let him massage her back, working the kinks out. "Never mind. I needed that!"

When she turned around, there was a small smile on Mint's face, along with a kind of relief. She guessed that his next step would have been to turn to Mayor Gale, since the Mayor was more or less his adoptive father. She really didn't want that. She didn't want Gale to think that she had failed.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better," she said after a moment. "You're right, I just need to relax for today. After I put some wood in the box for you."

Mint kissed Fancy on the forehead. "I know where your spare ax is, Princess. Let me do something for once."

"Okay," she said. It was definitely better than having him talk to Gale. And then maybe in the evening, she could convince him not to go to Gale over this.

But for the moment, she'd rest. Because she did need it, and maybe it would be one thing that wouldn't go wrong that day.


End file.
